Shapeshifting
by luxy27
Summary: You know that moment in "Welcome to Happy Harbour" when Miss M shows off her shape shifting and Wally says "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" What if he also thought her Robin was hot? Cue sudden overflow of repressed feelings for Robin.


**You know that moment in "Welcome to Happy Harbour" when Miss M shows off her shape shifting and Wally says "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" What if he also thought her Robin was hot? Cue sudden overflow of repressed feelings for Robin.**

* * *

><p>Wally watched, impressed as M'gann shape shifted into Robin, a female Robin, a really hot Robin. Though really she looked almost the same as Robin normally did, just with added female <em>endowments<em>. Because Robin was a pretty good looking kid, He'd never noticed that before... Wally stopped his train of thought hurriedly before it headed in a direction he really didn't want it too, like thinking that his best friend was hot.

M'gann spun and shapeshifted into a female Flash and, hot damn he was hot as a girl too!

'Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?'

Is it wrong that I think Robin's hot, as a girl, a girl Robin is hot. Not Robin my best friend because that is weird. I do NOT think my friend Robin is hot. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Wally lay in bed thinking about the female Robin, with her long toned legs and soft black hair, muscled arms holding him down. Robin, with a smirk on his lips, hovering just above his own mouth and then slowly lowering his head closer and closer their breaths mingling and oh god-<p>

He was thinking about his best friend kissing him. Robin kissing him, his Robin, not even a girl Robin.

He groaned and sat up, pressed his fingers into his eyes and willed the feelings to go away. No such luck, when he removed his hands the feelings were still there. He Wally West had a crush on Robin, on Dick. How was he supposed to hide this from the Boy Wonder? Dick would be able to tell just by looking at his face, who was he kidding Robin was freaking Batman's protégée, he probably already knew.

Another groan escaped, maybe if it wasn't ever brought out into the open everything would be okay. Wally would get over this and Robin wouldn't bring it up and it would all go back to normal. He had a plan then. Make sure feelings were never brought up in conversation, if nobody mentioned them then they didn't exist. Problem solved.

* * *

><p>Problem not solved.<p>

Robin had been shooting him confused looks for the past 4 days, and Wally was just waiting for Dick to corner him and force a confession out of him. It didn't help that everywhere Wally turned Dick was there in tight jeans, or his tight costume, or his stupid tight workout clothes. Watching Dick exercise was the worst thing so far, Wally felt lucky he had managed to avoid the showers because he didn't think he would be able to restrain himself otherwise. He was having trouble restraining himself enough as it was, with Dick stretching and flipping, and how had he never noticed how sexy it was? Right that was it, he couldn't even focus on what he was supposed to be doing, he'd come back later.

Wally zoomed out of the gym and straight to his room, where he could mope around in peace and fingers crossed, hopefully avoid Robin for the rest of the day. The worst part was his crush wasn't lessening at all, in fact it was getting worse. Because sure Robin was hot but he was also funny and smart and brilliant and all the things Wally would have wanted in a girlfriend. Only now he didn't want a girlfriend. He just wanted Robin.

The sharp knock on Wally's door startled him, and why had he hidden in his room again? There was no escape, he was going to have to face Dick. Best to get it over with, at least he knew Robin would let him down gently.

Wally stood up and walked over to the door, took a deep breath, prayed that it wasn't Dick, and opened it.

It was Dick.

'Hey Robin' Wally said as he held the door open, motioning for him to come in. Dick walked past him and sat on the bed, Wally shut the door and slowly made his way over, sitting down next to him, trying not to tense up.

'KF, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you or do I have to guess?' Robin's tone was light with underlying hints of annoyance and frustration.

'Wellll, uhhhh' Wally stuttered, his mind blank.

'I'll guess then shall I? You've been avoiding me, ever since our first mission. Since our ride in the bioship. Since M'gann shapeshifted into me. How am I doing so far?'

'Pretty good.' Wally stared at Dick his face aghast, any second now Dick was going to say it.

'I know why Wally, I'm not blind. I think you might be though.' Wally's thought trail of rejection and misery came to a screeching halt-

'Wait, what?' The words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Dick smiled at him and leaned closer.

'I like you too, you idiot.' and then Dick was kissing him and it was better than he had imagined because it was _real_ and _wonderful_ and Wally kissed back with vigour, pushing Robin into the bed, chest to chest, hands tangled in Robins hair. Robin was moaning gripping his shoulders arching up into him, god it was _amazing_. Eventually they broke apart, panting.

Robin smirked at him and said 'Thank god for M'gann huh?' and Wally could only agree

'Thank god for shapeshifting.'

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. First time in a veeeeery long time that I've posted something. So I'm a little unsure about the quality of my writing.<strong>


End file.
